You Had No Right
by bluethunder25
Summary: Sunset's actions at the Fall Formal raised the ire of many of her fellow students, except for one. One who in his heart of hearts would defend her and not condemn her for what she has done and who is outraged at Twilight for the things she had said.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 _Hello, this is bluethunder25. The following fanfic you're about to read is an expression of my thoughts and feelings towards the ending scene of MLP: Equestria girls; specifically, the scene during Sunset Shimmer's defeat in the crater. The thoughts, feelings, expressions, and dialog of the main character, any MLP characters, or etc., is just my own opinions on the matter told through means of story as a way to vent my emotions. With that being said, I do not want these facts to interfere with your enjoyment of the fic in any way, shape, or form._

 _Thank you and enjoy the fanfic._


	2. I Don't Condemn You

A smoldering crater lay embedded on the grounds of Canterlot High. A bit of smoke rose from its ashes which emanated from one person; Sunset Shimmer, who sought to gain ultimate power by stealing Twilight's crown. But she could not control the immense power it contained, thus turning into a demon.

Ultimately, it proved to be her downfall and she was defeated. Left in the middle of a crater. Broken, beaten, humbled, and humiliated. No power, no nothing. At that moment, everything she had ever wanted was gone. Everything taken away in that one instant.

And the person responsible stood before her along with her friends. Standing above the fallen former student of Celestia as well all the other students of Canterlot High; those she had tried to place under her control.

"You will never rule in Equestria! Any power you may have had in this world is gone! Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart," she said.

Most of her friends, virtually everyone at school agreed to what a monster she had become. All except one; a young, brown skinned teenager who stood close to the crater where Sunset Shimmer lay.

While everyone else just stared in either anger or disappointment at Sunset's actions, the brown skinned boy looked at her with remorse, feeling bad for her as she rose in tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way," Sunset cried.

No one else seemed to believe her, but he could tell from the tears in her eyes that she was sincere. It appeared she didn't know she would turn into a demon and obviously, the experience was painful as he saw the tears in her eyes from when she transformed.

Ultimately, he felt she knew the mistake she made and had suffered enough and did not need to be talked down like she was by Twilight, even if she had helped her out of the crater.

As she saw Twilight presented with the crown by Principal Celestia, Sunset was reminded of the pony world Celestia, her former teacher. She could only think of how she had failed her. But all she wanted was what she felt she deserved. She was talented, Celestia saw it herself, she knew it! And yet here Twilight was, someone who had bested her in every way, while she had nothing.

* * *

With the near world-ending disaster behind them, all the students of CHS partied hard at the Fall Formal, all except for Sunset Shimmer. Sunset stood outside the gymnasium, a mere shell of her former self; no friends, no power, just an empty being with nothing but tears accompany her. Or so she thought.

The brown skinned boy from before came out and offered her a plate of food.

Sunset was hesitant at first, but slowly inched her hand towards the plate.

"C'mon, it's not gonna bite," said the boy.

Reassured by the boy' warm smile, Sunset took a meatball from the plate and ate it.

"Um...thanks..." she said.

"Name's Adam. Just so you know," the boy said.

"Why are you being nice to me? I don't deserve it," said Sunset.

"I saw what happened during your transformation. The way you were crying in pain. You obviously didn't know what was gonna happen," said Adam.

"I turned into a she-demon! A complete monster! And I tried to control all the students, including you," said Sunset.

"Listen, I know what happened, I was there, but I don't condemn you for it. Everyone else may, but not me. Twilight was out of line saying what she said to you," said Adam.

"No, she had every right to say that! I deserved it!" said Sunset.

"No you didn't! I know what you did was wrong, but you were already broken, beaten, humbled and humiliated..." Adam said before he noticed Sunset slumping her head in disgrace. "I'm sorry, but the point is Twilight had no right to say that."

Afterwards, Adam spent the rest of the dance talking with Sunset.

* * *

After the formal came to an end, practically all the student had headed home, save for Adam who decided to stay with Sunset a little longer.

"Thanks for staying and talking to me, Adam," said Sunset.

"No problem. Do you need a ride home?" Adam asked.

"Nah, Luna says I've got a lot of work rebuilding the part of the school I destroyed," said Sunset.

"Do you want some help?" asked Adam.

"Thanks, but I made the mess, so I'll clean it up," said Sunset.

Adam wished her luck, before saying bye and heading home, but not before he saw Sunset looking across the schoolyard to Twilight and her friends before drooping her head down. He could see the regret and guilt in her eyes. And as he stared at Twilight, he felt anger, anger towards her for she had said to her. Sure, she had eventually helped her out of the crater, but in his mind it was overshadowed but those very words that Twilight had said.


End file.
